Christmas Morning
by alygator86
Summary: Christmas morning with Mark, Teddy, and their kids.


Christmas Morning

Disclaimer: I'm a poor college student.

Rating: K

Summary: Christmas morning with Mark, Teddy, and their kids.

Sara rocks.

MTMTMTMT

Teddy awoke in her husband's arms. She stretched against him and he stirred, tightening his arms around her. She smiled and turned over to face him.

"We need to wake up," she told him softly, her fingers lightly running over the scruff on his face.

"Too early," he replied, not opening his eyes.

"I know but the twins will be running in here any minute."

Mark opened one eye before kissing her gently but passionately. His tongue lazily explored her mouth and rolled with hers. Teddy sighed softly, her fingers tracing his jaw.

He pulled away when they needed to breathe and opened both eyes, smiling at her.

"Good morning," his voice was rough with sleep.

"Merry Christmas," Teddy replied with a grin.

Not two seconds later two children burst into their room and jumped on the bed.

"Santa came!"

"He came and we have tons of presents!"

"Can we go open them?"

"Get up mommy! Come on daddy!"

"Let's go!"

Jacob and Annabelle were very energetic eight year olds and like all kids they were incredibly excited about Christmas.

"Woah, woah," Mark waved his hand, "Slow down. The presents aren't going anywhere."

Jacob flopped down on top of Teddy, "Mommy. You have to tell Daddy that this is important."

Jacob was using his "important voice" and Teddy had to hold back her giggle. She ran her hand over her son's hair.

"Go see if your brother is awake. We need him too before we can open gifts," she told the twins. Annabelle was bouncing slightly on the bed.

"Okay!" They replied at the same time and ran out to the nursery.

Teddy sat up leaning against the headboard and Mark followed suit.

"What time is it anyway?" He asked, "its still a little dark."

Teddy glanced at the clock, "6:57," she replied with a yawn.

"That's better than last year at least when they got up at 4 because Aiden was awake," Mark said, leaning over to kiss her cheek.

The twins came back, each holding their 13-month-old brother's hand, walking with him.

"Ma! Da!" Aiden squealed when he saw his parents.

"Hi baby," Teddy replied, smiling.

She and Mark both got out of bed and Teddy picked up Aiden.

"Now can we open presents!" chorused Anna and Jake.

"Go potty and brush your teeth," Mark instructed knowing in the excitement they hadn't done that yet.

"Aiden and I will go make some coffee," Teddy told Mark as the twins ran off again.

MTMTMT

After what seemed like 5 hours to the twins, they finally got to open their presents. Paper flew and the dog helped rip up paper and Mark tried to collect it just as quickly as it was thrown while Teddy, holding Aiden, took pictures.

Once Jacob and Annabelle finished tearing wrapping paper from their gifts and shouting things like "wow!" "That's so cool!" "It's just what I wanted!" "How did Santa know?" They refrained from opening the boxes containing their new toys and made their parents open their gifts. The twins had made various gifts - a bracelet and a necklace for Teddy, a Popsicle stick house/pen holder for Mark. And of course Mark and Teddy had each taken the twins shopping for gifts.

Annabelle and Jacob then helped their little brother open his gifts.

Teddy sat on the floor with Aiden and Mark, after tying up the trash bag, sat in the chair right behind her. She placed Aiden on the ground and Jacob and Annabelle handed him a gift. He looked at it unsure and Jake ripped some of the paper, showing him what to do.

With a delighted scream, Aiden ripped more paper, pulling it off the gift and playing with it.

"Aiden! You're supposed to play with the toy!" Anna told her baby brother.

"You guys did that too," Mark told the twins, "Help him unwrap his gifts and let him play with the paper."

"Babies are weird," Jake said but gave Aiden another present.

"Boys are weird," Anna rolled her eyes.

Teddy laughed and looked back at Mark, "Boys really are weird."

He smiled and shook his head before leaning down to kiss her cheek.

"Come down here," she smiled.

Mark slid down off the chair and sat behind Teddy. She leaned back against his chest and he slipped his arms around her.

"We have amazing kids," Mark told her quietly.

Annabelle was building a wrapping paper fort around Aiden who found the whole thing hilarious and Jacob started opening one of Aiden's toys for him.

"We do," Teddy agreed with a smiled.

As energetic and excitable as the twins were, they couldn't wait for Aiden to be just like them. Next year would be just as fun.


End file.
